The invention relates to a vacuum molding process of a panel made of plastic material formed in an airtight compartment linked by a tube to a vacuum pump. A prefabricated panel of plane or rough surface is generally obtained by means of a shaping casing or mold, which is filled with a pasty setting material, for example cement-based concrete, or a mixture of plastic-based synthetic material with a set proportion of charges. Manufacturing of a range of panels, notably for construction of an artificial climbing wall, requires a large series of casings or molds designed to obtain a large number of profiles. Arranging sculptures or asperities on the superficial face furthermore requires an additional operation after the casing has been filled with the pasty material. Implementation of this process is very costly.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,057 describes a molding process using the vacuum technique in an airtight compartment containing a fixed mold. Creation of a vacuum in the compartment applies a pasty plastic material against the surface of the mold. After the paste has hardened, a molded surface is obtained which follows the shape of the mold exactly. A technique of this kind requires as many fixed molds as shapes required for the molded products.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,829 refers to a molding method using a vacuum to create a cavity in a mold. After the vacuum has been made, the resin is then injected into the mold by means of an injection tube. Good distribution of the resin in the cavity results from the vacuum prevailing in the cavity. The vacuum does not have any pressing function.